Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Snivy named Dan
by lostfan10000
Summary: It has been almost half a year since the Temporal Tower incident that occurred on Guild Island. Everything seemed like it would finaly return to normal after a year of excitement. But that all changed when Dan entered the Pokemon world. (A spin off of PMD: Bonded Destinies.)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Remember when I said I'd take these shorts and make them their own story? No?

Well I finally got around to it! This story is a spin off of my main Pokemon story. You can expect an upload whenever I want to talk about Dan. Everyone's favorite Snivy.

This will also be a retelling of PMD: Gates to Infinity... sort of.

And don't worry. I deleted these chapters from the main story so this is not a duplicate.

-lostfan10000

* * *

Many months before the events of Gates To Infinity...

Castelia City was by far the largest in the Unova region. In fact there were not many other cities in the world that could compete with it. This is where you could find Daniel Villus, a young trainer who kept to himself.

He had no real friends, not much money, and he hated his family. Well, it was more like they hated him. So when he was 12 years old he ran away with his only true friend at the time, a Noctowl which he named Nacht. Why? Because Nacht meant night in German so Dan decided it would be a fitting name for his nocturnal friend. That was four years ago.

Dan was not like other trainers either. He didn't focus on battling with others to make his one and only Pokémon better. He viewed battling as a sort of last resort. This was probably because he could talk his way out of most trouble. Not that he had anything wrong with battling. He wasn't one of those Team Plasma fanatics that caused trouble a year ago. If two trainers wanted to battle and if their Pokémon were fit for a fight then let them battle.

Tonight was a special night, for everyone except Dan, tonight was the New Year. Dan couldn't care less for whatever the people celebrated. To him it was just another day on the calendar. Yet tonight Dan was surprised by what came his way.

He was walking in the square as the residents of the city were eagerly watching the clock as it counted down the last few seconds of the year.

"One minute!" The announcer called. The night had many attractions. There were many battles between trainers who came from all over. Even Cynthia, champion of the Sinnoh region, made an appearance that night. She might have said something about Unova being a beautiful region and if she did Dan didn't know why. There wasn't anything special here.

Dan sat down at a bench and thought about what he would need to do soon. He had a few jobs he had to get taken care of. Deliver this, find this, tell someone this. Odd jobs that only he wanted to do.

"THIRTY SECONDS!"

There was a fountain in the middle of the square and on the other side Dan saw something most interesting.

There was a group of three people at the other side of the square. Two were people Dan had never seen before. But the one in the middle. Dan knew perfectly well. Then the third person pointed at Dan and that's when Dan knew. It was time to leave.

"TEN!"

Dan stood up. The first two goons began walking over to his side of the square.

"NINE!"

Dan sent out Nacht. Just in case. The goons got caught in the crowd.

"EIGHT!"

Dan began walking toward one of the four streets of Castelia. This one he knew very well. It was a narrow and small street that no one ever went down. He also knew a few "friends" there.

"SEVEN!"

Dan walked a little faster.

"SIX!"

Faster. The two were desperately trying to get through the crowd.

"FIVE!"

Almost there. The fireworks began to go off.

"FOUR!"

Dan began walking down the street.

"THREE!"

Dan stopped in his tracks.

"TWO!"

The third person had slipped through the crowd and was standing directly in front of Dan.

"ONE!"

Dan got ready for a fight. Nacht sure was.

"ZERO!" The crowd erupted with cheer as fireworks exploded in the sky.

No one would hear a battle take place here over the sound of the fireworks and the crowds cheering.

"Nacht, Confusion!" Dan shouted. A blast of psychic energy knocked the aggressor down.

Dan ran up to him and looked down at the opponent.

_Why hadn't he attacked? _Dan thought. He looked down at his brother, Darius.

He knelt down and asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"What?" His brother asked. "Can't someone say hi to their younger brother anymore?"

"You're not my brother." Dan replied. "Not anymore."

The two goons were coming down the road toward him. Luckily his "friends" had heard the noise and showed up.

Dan nodded his head in the direction and said. "They're causing trouble."

They went off and began distracting the two. Dan recalled Nacht and looked down at his brother one last time.

"Don't follow me again."

Dan took off running. He spent his first few minutes of the New Year running down the Skyarrow bridge. He'd return in a few weeks, when he knew he wouldn't have any unexpected family reunions.

* * *

Several months later...

"I have a simple question Hydreigon."

"How can I help?" Hydreigon replied.

"Why did you choose Daniel Villus to come to the Pokémon world? There were many other options."

"Well... you see, I wasn't really sure. I thought about bringing more than one but... that wouldn't have worked."

"Show you needed help quickly and just chose him randomly?"

"I guess. Why do you need to know?" Hydreigon said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not yet. I was just wondering. If they came here by chance, or something... more."

"So you're asking whether it was chance or destiny?"

"I guess I am."

"Is there anything else I can help with?"

"No Hydreigon. I think I'm all right now."

_That certainly was interesting._ Hydreigon thought. _Well most Voices of Life are._

Hydreigon left to return to Paradise. He had been gone for a while.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 2

Arrival

Dan opened his eyes only to get a headache from looking around him.

_Where am I? _He thought.

He looked around and saw that he was in a large room. The walls looked like they were made of water, or was it ice, or something... else.

Dan looked around. He could have sworn that he heard something.

"Is anyone there?" Dan shouted.

"You...You can now hear my voice..."

"What?" Dan looked for the source of the voice. He couldn't find anyone.

"Might you be a... human?"

"What are you talking about?" Dan thought of something. "Is this a dream?"

"If you are then please...Listen to my plea."

"First, tell me who you are!" Dan shouted.

"I want you to save the Pokémon world."

"What do you mean the Pokémon world?"

"We need your..." The voice then cut off.

"Hello?" Dan asked.

"HELP!" A bright light hit Dan and he saw a cave.

Inside the cave a small Pokémon began to run out of the cave, directly behind her was a large three headed dragon.

The image quickly faded and Dan looked around again. _What's going on? _He thought.

Then Dan saw something. It was a pool. Dan walked over to it and looked into it.

He saw his reflection. Dan looked to his left, he thought he heard someone laugh.

He looked back and saw that his reflection changed. Dan's eyes widened as he looked down at himself. He didn't see himself anymore, well, he still saw himself. But his reflection looked like a... Snivy?

Dan backed up and looked at himself. He saw that he did in fact turn into a fully fledged, Snivy!

Suddenly everything got darker. Dan thought he heard a laugh again.

"Who's there!" He shouted. "What's going on?"

Suddenly a blue ring like pattern appeared on the floor around Dan, then a second and third ring surrounded the first. Then a blinding light surrounded Dan as the floor gave way.

Dan felt the rush of air as he fell. He opened his eyes and saw that he was falling from the sky.

"Ah!" He shouted. He thought about what to do to save himself from the fall. Then he blacked out.

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Someone said. "Can you get up?"

Dan opened his eyes and saw an Oshawott standing above him.

Dan immediately sat up. He almost hit the Oshawott in the process.

There was one thing he had to check. He got up and ran near a pond. As he looked in he saw his reflection again and he saw that he was still a Snivy.

"No... No, this isn't right!" Dan shouted. "I AM NOT A SNIVY!"

Dan turned to see that Oshawott barely holding in his laughter.

"I'm sorry." The Oshawott tried to stop. "I was always told I should be a little more polite."

"Gah!" Dan jumped back. "An Oshawott can't talk!"

"Uh, ok, I know Snivy aren't the most pleasant Pokémon but that was a bit judgemental, right?"

"It's just that I'm supposed to be a-" Dan then realised something. He didn't remember anything. Except for his name and that: "I'm a human."

"Uh-" The Oshawott said. "Right, I'm sorry but, human's don't exist."

"What? Of course they do!"

"No they don't. They're only in Fairy Pokémon's stories. Like the one that from Southern Island."

Dan frustrated, why did he have no memory, why could Pokémon talk, and what was this about a Fairy type? Dan didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"So what's your name?" The Oshawott asked.

"My name is Dan." At least he remembered that much.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name's Wott."

Dan looked around. What should he do? If this guy, Wott, didn't believe him then who would.

It was him against the world. It seemed like this wasn't the first time he was in this situation though.

"Oh, Arceus!" Wott shouted. "Excuse me Dan?"

"What is it?" Dan replied.

"I need your help, I'm running late!"

"Why would you need my help? Just run to the place now."

"Yeah, but what about the Mystery Dungeon?"

"The what?" Dan replied. "I'm sorry I don't remember much before the fall."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Wott looked up. "You kind of did fall from the sky..."

"Wait, you saw me?"

"Yeah, that's why I came to help you." Wott thought for a second. "That was strange, almost as strange as turning into a Pokémon."

Dan looked at Wott. "So you believe me?"

"Not entirely, but if you fell from the sky who know's what else happened to you."

Dan sighed, he didn't see much of an option at the moment. "So you need help through this Mystery Dungeon place?"

"You'll help me?" Wott was surprised.

"Sure. I have nothing better do right now."

"Thank you! You are an absolute life saver!" Wott ran down the trail they were on. "Follow me! I'll explain the details on the way!"

Dan ran after the Oshawott. _So I'll help Wott, then I'll find out what's going on. Especially with that vision._

Dan had no idea what would happen to him in the following months. He didn't know it yet, but it would be the greatest few months of his life...

**Author's Note**

So here is the other part of Dan's story. I hope more will follow in the next few weeks.

See you all later!

-lostfan10000


	3. Chapter 2: Glacier

Glacier

Dan picked up the cold piece of ice. He had spent almost a month in the Pokémon world. Since then he and Wott had many adventures.

Wott's dream of Paradise was coming along nicely. Many different Pokémon had moved in already. Along with these new faces Dan and Wott had new members as well.

First there was Emolga and Dunsparce. Sure they did not look like they could stand up in a fight, but even Dan had to admit. They did make a good team. There was also Virizion. Dan didn't initially approve of her. When they first met her she was all out for herself. No one else mattered because everyone would let her down.

Dan actually was ok with this fact. He didn't know why, but he felt that she had the right to doubt others. Especially with her story about her friend Keldeo, who just ran off without so much as a goodbye. He actually understood her reasoning, however he kept that to himself. Wott, Dunsparce, and Emolga couldn't accept that logic. Both sides made a good argument, in Dan's opinion.

Perhaps he'd figure it out when more memories returned.

And finally there was Espeon and Umbreon. A brother and sister pair of Dungeon Researchers who had found a way to manipulate Mystery Dungeons. Dan didn't always understand what they talked about. But they were geniuses.

They were able to make a Magnagate, a device that lets someone enter a Mystery Dungeon and come out several miles away.

That's what brought them here. To the Great Glacier. A gigantic Mystery Dungeon that no one had ever explored before. Umbreon and Espeon were here because of stories of the Great Crystal. A device that could levitate objects that were near it.

"Dan aren't these frisms awesome?" Wott smiled.

"Yeah." Dan faced his partner. "They kind of are."

"What's wrong with you?" Wott smile faded. "Is the cold getting to you?"

Dan actually didn't feel cold at all. "No, just... thinking."

"Do you think Emolga will like these?" Dunsparce said as he balanced a frism on top of his head.

"Yeah I think he'll find ways to mess around with us, yes." Dan responded.

"Yeah, he's always been a prankster." Emolga wasn't with them because of stupid rules that every Exploration team on Continent Island had to follow.

Espeon ran up to them from down the hall. "Everyone. Umbreon and I found the way forward, but there's a problem! Hurry!"

The team ran in the direction that Espeon showed them. They came into an open room and inside a huge hulking Golurk was battling Umbreon and Virizion. Alongside the Golurk were two Cryogonal.

Wott drew his Scalchop, as sea shell that could create a sword made of pure energy. Dan prepared to use his Leech seed on the Golurk. Dunsparce wasn't as good at fighting so he would use different items in order to help support the team.

They charged into battle determined to win...

* * *

The battle was over in a heartbeat. With Virizion's fighting type moves matched with Wott's water type attacks, the Golurk and Cryogonal were cake.

That didn't explain why everyone was tired already. Dan turned to look at his friends. They were breathing deeply and shivering all over.

"Why is the air so thin?" Espeon wheezed.

Virizion stumbled and fell to the ground. She was completely unconscious.

Wott ran over to her and tried to get her up, but she was way too large for him to carry.

Next was Espeon, Umbreon tried to hold her up but he just fell alongside her. And then Dunsparce also fell.

But at this point Dan was focused on something else. He heard something move, and it was large.

"Wott, get over here." Dan still felt perfectly fine. He had no idea what was causing this.

Wott tried to walk to Dan's side. "I... can't-" Wott hit the ground.

Dan glanced over his shoulder to see his entire team unconscious. He looked back just in time to see a giant standing in his way. It stood on two legs but instead of standing upright it appeared to be slouched toward the ground.

"You walk the path that none may tread." It said in a quiet yet powerful voice.

"Who are you and what have you done!" Dan shouted at the monster.

The colossal beast rose up to reveal its full height and let loose an earth shattering roar!

Suddenly everything went white and when Dan opened his eyes he and his team had been teleported back to where they found the Frisms. He looked back at his friends and they were beginning to stir.

He looked around and found that nothing else was there except for a Treasure Chest with a small note on it.

The note read: _This place can not be approached. Please go back so you won't be harmed by the power of the Crystal. Take these as your compensation._

After everyone awoke they opened up the chest. Inside was gold, maps of other dungeons, and many incredibly rare items.

As they were packing up the treasure, Dan explained what he saw. Everyone was surprised that Dan was able to keep standing.

After the treasure was loaded Dunsparce asked: "So, uh, what now?"

"We leave." Umbreon answered.

"But what about the Great Crystal?" Wott asked.

"That note was probably left by what Dan saw." Umbreon explained. "I don't think we'd be able to get near that Crystal if it keeps doing that to us. Besides, we know that it exists. That's more than anyone knew before. So that's good enough for me."

"Well, ok, I guess?" Dunsparce replied.

And then the team turned to leave. They had a while to walk before they could open another Magnagate back home.

* * *

"Stop there Hydreigon."

"Yes?"

"So, what you're saying here is Daniel wasn't affected by the Bittercold."

"Yes, like I told you the last time. That's why I needed a human."

"Fascinating."

Hydreigon watched as his interviewer got up and prepared to leave but before she left he had to ask her a question.

"Mew? Why is Dan so special? He's human like Matt and Rose, right? Why did he have to leave without getting a chance to come back?"

"Because," Mew turned to look at Hydreigon. "and I don't mean to offend you by this but, he didn't come here willingly. Rose chose to answer Gardevoir's call, Matt chose to travel through time with Grovyle. _You_ just chose a random human."

"Oh... oh my. This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry." Mew comforted him. "We may be able to fix this."

Mew flew off into the distance. Hydreigon could never figure out that Pokémon. The Voices of Life were known for being mysterious, but she took mysteriosity to a whole new level.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**General Update**

Thanks for reading as always!

Over the past month I've been working on Chapter 5 of the main story and I just couldn't ever get it right. So that's where I've been this time.

No seriously, as I was writing that i noticed a glaring plot hole was being made and I didn't want to do that. So I had to rewrite a lot of it and then I threw that out because it wasn't right.

Don't worry I won't get nit picky with stuff so you can expect chapter 5 to come in the foreseeable future.

But in the meantime I'll let you think to yourself about who Mew is.

Thanks for reading:

-lostfan10000


End file.
